Final Fantasy: Skaebne Chronicles
by phoenixfyre16
Summary: (This is actually an original Final Fantasy story with original characters, all of the classes and creatures, on the other hand are found in any of the Final Fantasy games) When 8 friends are removed from their own world and thrust into a world in the midst of a power struggle, they must band together to save it. (Rated T for language and violence)
1. Prologue: Awakening

Prologue: Awakening

It is the waking that is the hardest; the shuddering call from out of the deepest dark that summons you into light, breathless and disoriented. When you come to awareness, to full waking; in a world not your own, to a world you thought was fantasy, nothing seems real and yet somehow, you know it is far more than that. The shadows of doubt are wiped away by the blinding light of truth and the fragile reaches of perception are shattered into a thousand pieces. The world reforms. Life invariably changes.

The dream is now life, the old world the dream. Like sand on the seashore the thoughts of the old life passes away and your mind is renewed. Pain is the first sensation that awakens your senses to the reality that the world around you is not a subconscious shadow. The blood rushes back to nearly dead limbs, long dormant nerves reactivate after disuse and shooting pain and aching takes over your waking mind. It is the sign post that reveals that there is no escape. This is an adventure that you are in for the long haul.

The longer that you observe the world about you, the more one simple piercing truth becomes abundantly clear: there is no escape. This is your world now. Survival is the first thought that comes to mind. It becomes the dominant thought on your mind, nothing matters more than providing what you need. Once that base urge is quenched or accepted, the real questions begin.

Your thoughts flash back to home, curiosity sets in and the wild rush of inquisition dominates all. What are my friends doing? Are they here too? How did I get here from my world? Am I here for a purpose or was this mere chance? Chance begins to seem the more logical but something in your deepest heart keeps whispering of providence, of a deeper fate that has tied you to this world in which you have found yourself.

Whether fate or providence or even chance has brought you to this world, it is here that you will be. Here you will remain until the fates provide a way for return to the world you once knew. The past is gone, a fading memory, ahead lies the path to a new life. Your journey begins: take the first steps forward.


	2. Chapter 1: New Dawn

Chapter 1: New Dawn

The cave was dark as what seemed like a lifetime of oxygen rushed into her lunges, jarring her from slumber eternal. All around her were artifacts of the unfamiliar. Strange symbols adorned the walls and with them images of fauna that could not have come from her world. How long ago or even when she had fallen asleep was lost in a haze, but the ill fated afternoon that had brought her and seven of the most dear people to her into a new world was as clear as day.

It was as if the scene would not stop playing itself over and over in her mind. A horror movie that she couldn't stop or rewind. It had begun as something simple, a day for friends to enjoy one another's company, but then the storm had come with clouds of an unnatural violet and lightning made of darkness. The thunder shattered the revelry and sent the group running for the woods, but they were not fast enough to outrun the storm.

Andrew was the first to vanish. His screams audible as he was enveloped in electric blue light. When he vanished, the panic truly began. It was every man for himself then, a fight to get back to the car while avoiding sharing Andrew's demise. Never before had she seen such terror. The waking memory was like a shock to the system so powerful it seemed to be pulling her from a second dream. "Get it together Karine" she hissed at herself as she stood once more, "you have more to worry about right now, like where your friends are and whether they are here. Better yet... Where is here?"

A sliver of daylight beckoned her toward the opening of the cave. It seemed to drat her forth from out of the dark and call her into full knowledge of the new possibilities before her. Most of her life in the old world had revolved around trying to find work, her purpose. Now in the light of a new sun the thought of purpose seemed more in her grasp than ever. The mouth of the cave loomed over her now framing the pristine world around her. Here was possibility, change and a new sky to dance under. There was nothing to hold her back anymore.

Yet even in the midst of her revelry, her thoughts returned to the friends she had lost. Worry began to cloud her joy; her thoughts drifted into a near panic as all the things that could have gone wrong in her absence. She had no idea what had happened to her loved ones. She remembered the first day in this world. The wonder and excitement that devolved into pure panic as the strangers defended. The battle had been short and ended in her being dragged away from her friends who were still trying to fight.

The strange men had carried her off into an airship and for days she had no idea where she was. A week she was there and then her memory faded into the dark recesses of her mind. She had no recollection of anything after her week of terror. All she could recall was an old man who came to her cell one night speaking of destiny. She shook her head, answers could come later. Now was the time to consider what she would need to survive.

Water was her first concern and fortunately there was a stream nearby with clear rushing water in it. She was about to take a drink when a rustle in the bushes snapped her to attention. A deep growl informed her that what ever had found her was less than friendly to anyone in its territory and slowly she turned around to face the creature. There standing tall even on four legs was a creature with horns as big as Karine herself with claws as long as her torso.

Karine took off running into the forest as fast as she could, never looking back for a moment. A more cynical side of her spoke of how her cross country coach should have motivated her team with one of these things. Maybe she would have actually done some running then. A howl jarred her out of her reveries back into the moment as another of the monstrous creatures joined the first in the chase. "Oh come on!" Karine shouted as she picked up the pace "first the damn pirate mask people and now these things. How can this day get any worse?"

A third roar erupted and yet another of the hunters emerged from the foliage. She mentally slapped herself for asking such a foolish question. One should never ask how tings could get worse. The universe had a way of hearing the question and shoving it right back into the face of the asker. A cliff suddenly loomed ahead and Karine's heart missed a beat. She was done for. Unless... She stopped down and grabbed a fallen branch to use as a weapon. Perhaps if she acted unafraid, the creatures would no longer see her as prey.

Standing as tall as she could and stifling Any feeling of queasiness in the depths of her stomach she turned to face the roaring animals. They charged at her and she roared in return trying to stand firm in the midst of her fears. The monsters halted their advance and one of them even whimpered. Laughing Karine roared again to chase them off, but the monsters remained still, immovable, afraid and staring behind her. A melodic screech sent the beasts running for the hills and Karine turned around.

There, seemingly floating, above her head was something that looked like a dragon, an eagle and a seraphim had cross bread to create one being. In fear Karine jumped back and fell over a fallen log. The creature landed and observed the mud covered girl and then stooped down toward her. Covering her face, she curled into a ball expecting the worst, but it never came. Karine opened her eyes and saw that the creature was not stooping to devour her, but it was bowing in reverence to her.

Shocked, Karine stood and reached her hand out to the bowing beast. It looked up and locked eyes with her and in a flash of light was gone, the only evidence of its existence was a stream of light that enveloped her. She twirled around to see the light better but before she could comprehend its motion it was gone completely from sight. "Wait!" Karine cried, "don't leave! Please, what if those things come back? I might need you!"

"Well, well, well look what we have her Bylon, a magi who's lost her way," called an overconfident voice, " a little far from the monastery aren't you?"

"Magi? Monastery?" Karine replied, turning toward the voices "What are you talking about?"

"Now she's playing dumb Yarow," the second man replied, " captain will be happy for the reward we get out a her."

"That he will Bylon," Yarow responded with a sly grin, "well then Missy I think that you'll be coming with us now. Us airshipmen, we gotta make a living somehow."

Karine held her stick in both hands and stood ready to defend herself. "Not one step closer! I mean it, I know how to use this!"

The two men scoffed at the girl with the quarterstaff. They moved in closer to grab her, but Karine had trained. She wasn't champion of the Renaissance Fair for nothing after all. The first man charged and quickly found himself squarely on his ass. The second began to close in slowly, cautiously as if to catch the young woman before him off guard. She proved the faster however as he too ended up in a heap on the hard ground. Yarow stumbled to his feet, recovering from the blow only to feel its sting once again as Karine struck him squarely on the head. Bylon struggled to his feet and squared off with her preparing to take the girl who dared to fight back.

Bylon charged, diving at Karine's feet in an attempt to knock her off balance. She backpedaled gracefully, not missing a step. She was still ready to fight, but the man before her, not the one behind. Yarrow grabbed her wrapping his arms around her front, binding her in chains of muscled flesh. Karine screamed out, calling for aid and bit at her attacker's arms. She began to kick at him and scream louder than before. Bylon grasped Karine's legs and held them tightly. Her screams became louder. "No use screaming girly, nobody's gonna help a magi girl who' s escaped her monastery," Yarow chortled as he held Karine tighter.

Bylon laughed, " I like this one Yarow, you know, we're way out here in the Wylds, nobody would know if I had a bit of fun wi-"

"What's going on out here you morons!? Why haven't you returned to the ship with those Behemoth pelts for market?" The third voice echoed through the trees leaving Karine both relieved and terrified, " who's that?"

"A magi, first mate," Bylon said, "must have escaped her monastery. We thought the capn' would want the bounty from finding and catching one."

"We need Behemoth pelts, not magi stowaways," said the first mate walking out of the shadows of the trees, "now get back to the ship befo-"

A tall man hovered over her as he observed her face more closely. There were multiple scars liking his face each from a different battle. Nut brown hair covered a concerned look that seemed to mask a normally quiet demeanor. Karine squinted, "A-Andrew? Andrew is that you?"

"You know her commander?" Yarow asked.

Andrew nodded, "I do. Her name is Karine. Bring her back to the ship. The captain will want to meet her."

The two gruff sailors dropped Karine and followed their leader back the way they came. Andrew beconed for her to do the same. Dusting herself off, she obeyed. The walk to the ship was short, the great ship was moored in a lake that was just on the other side of the ridge. When Karine saw the ship, however, she was purely dumbfounded.

She was a beautiful ship, clad in silver and gold with an envelope colored in white and red. Karine stood in awe just for a moment and was quickly joined by Yarow. "There she is lass, the Providence, finest airship in the skies of Skaebne."

"Providence?" Karine inquired, her mind flashing back to the speech of the old man, "who is your captain?"

"A good old sky-sailor, someone who has proven his metal time and time again," Bylon replied slapping Karine in the back, "kinda a young fellow though. Amazing that he has so much skill at the wheel. I hear he wasn't always that way, but learned fast when he was brought aboard a smuggler's ship."

"You'll meet him soon enough Karine," Andrew stated, "quit lollygagging you two, the captain is already impatient as it is. Keep him waiting any longer and it'll your pelts we bring to market."

"Aye commander!" The two men said racing for the ship.

"It's hard to find good help these days," Andrew scoffed softly as he walked beside Karine.

Karine chuckled, "it would seem that whatever has befallen you has not changed you one bit Andrew. You still have a snippy remark for anything."

"But only when no one else is listening."

"Exactly."


	3. Chapter 2: Providence

Chapter 2: Providence

"I came here, paid you, for information, not excuses Rolph. Tell me what you know!" He grabbed the little Y'vath by the collar and raised him up into the air.

The scrawny Y'vath looked like a doll in the hands of the man standing before him. Rolph tried to squirm away even in the grip the adventurer, but it was impossible, "I-i know nothing sir. Truly I don't. If'n I did I would tell ye. I swear it on me mother's grave."

"I've met your mother Rolph. She's very kind and very much alive, now tell me what you know about the Sleeper's Caves!"

"Alright, alright young master, no need to shout. I'll tell ye everything. The Sleeper's Caves are on the continent of the Wylds, but ye won't find the path easily. They're a holy place to the Vashran, peoples of the Wylds. They're all magi, would sooner kill ye as let ye near the caves. They say that the caves hold the path to prophecy; that in the caves a young one will rise up to unite the peoples of the world together and save us from unbalance."

"Prophecy? What's the rest of it?"

"I..." the Y'vath man quaked in fear, "I cannot sir. Truly, it is forbidden."

"Forbidden? Why?"

"I cannot."

"Never mind, forget I asked. Have you heard of anyone in those caves?"

"Sir, the Vashran , they... No one knows. There have been rumors of a sleeper, but..."

"Male or female?"

"Not sure sir- I"

The young man growled as he dropped Rolph back onto the ground, "you've been helpful, thank you Rolph."

"Ye're welcome sir," Rolph replied standing, "there's just one more thing ye need to know. Only smuggler's ships travel to the Wylds. If ye plan to travel to the Wylds, ye'll have to seek passage upon one of their ships. There is one that has a goodly captain who might take ye that far. She's called the Providence."

"Where does she make berth?"

"Smuggler's Town, the southernmost tip of the Continent of Dreams"

...

"Welcome aboard the Providence, lady Magi," Yarow said bowing as Karine was lead onto the airship, "we hope you enjoy your stay with us."

Karine stepped aboard the ship nervously, though she was likely under the protection of her friend, her eyes darted from place to place. Smugglers were not exactly the most trustworthy people and she was a woman alone. Whoever this captain was, she prayed that he was as good a man as his crew made him out to be.

"There you two lackwits are!" Boomed a voice over the din of on deck movement, "did you get what we needed in the woods?"

"No cap'n, we didn't sir," the two men answered.

A tall, bearded man walked toward them, his shoulders held high as he brushed past crewmen scrambling to prepare for takeoff. Over his face, there was a pair of heavy duty engineer's goggles which made his face nearly impossible to see. He looked from man to man and shook his head, "we needed those pelts to fill the order what possible reason could you have for messing that up? You two are my best men,how could this happen?"

"Well sir," Yarow hesitantly replied, "because of her."

The captain looked past his men at Karine and dropped his jaw, "K-karine?" He whispered, his face turning as if he had seen a ghost, "Is that you?"

Karine looked hard at the man, observing his every move and mannerism. This man was familiar somehow but how? She looked closer and the revelation swept over her like a wave, "Paras? Paras Mathews, that is you! It's good to know that Andrew and I are not alone! "

Paras hugged Karine, "it's good to see you! We all thought you were dead. Only Antony continued the search, I'm sorry to say. But what do you expect when you are gone for eighteen months."

"Eighteen months!?" Karine stumbled back from Paras shaking her head, "no, that's impossible, it was a day or two, if that. I... it couldn't have been... A year? A year and a half? How was I asleep for a year and a half?"

"Asleep?" Andrew asked, joining in the conversation, "what do you mean asleep? How is that possible? Asleep for over a year? I could do with that kind of nap. What's your secret?"

Karine dropped to her knees in bewilderment. It wasn't possible, shouldn't be possible. Eighteen months without food or water should have killed her, unless, she shook her head as a cycle of images, both blurred and rapid flooded her mind and sent her toppling to the floor. From what pieces she could bring together, there was some kind of ritual in the caves. A ritual and-

A searing headache split the memory in twain and erased any access she had to it. When she came back to her senses, Paras and Andrew were hovering over her, both with looks of concern etched upon their faces. "Are you alright Karine?" Paras asked as focus returned to her eyes.

"She's cursed!" Exclaimed one of the crewmen, "she'll bring a curse down upon us all!"

Yarow piped in, "not only that, she's a magi likely as not to get us arrested to if we don't turn her in."

"Belay that!" Bellowed Paras as he raised himself up to his full height, "she's our guest and a personal friend of mine. Anyone who attempts to rid the ship of her will be tossed overboard in flight. Do I make myself clear?"

"A-aye captain, but, begging your pardon for asking, where will she sleep?" Bylon stepped forward inquisitively, "we do have room in the crewmen quarters for her."

"She'll remain in MY quarters for the duration of her stay," Paras snapped at Bylon, "none of you are to visit her in her quarters. Her Fiancé Antony Jones would not appreciate any of you coming anywhere near her."

The entire crew went pale at the mention of Karine's fiancé's name. One or two of them backed off from Karine even further as if they were facing a monster. "H-her fiancé is Antony Jones?" asked Yarrow.

Andrew and Paras both nodded. Most of the crew fled to other parts of the ship immediately, others stared for a little while longer until an older man walked up on deck. He was not extremely tall and had several burn scars on his hands and face, but his scowl sent everyone running. "What's the hold up captain? We were supposed to have left a half-hour ago."

"Your Nephews were late Cid," Paras replied, "returned empty handed too. They did find an old friend of mine though. Karine, this is Cid, our chief engineer."

"Pleased to meet you Cid," Karine said extending her hand.

Cid bowed, "a pleasure my lady magi."

Karine blinked, "how did you-"

"You have a magi's bearing," he replied cutting her reply short, "now can we get underway captain, the Providence, she's screamin' to be away."

Paras nodded and Cid fled back below decks. Not a minute later, engines roared to life and the gangplank was raised back onto the ship. The sound of several chains clanking signified anchors raising themselves into their places from off of the lake bed and a hissing noise signaled the full inflation of the envelope. Karine watched the crew begin to scramble as the airship raised itself into the air, ready to sail onward.

The ship lurched suddenly and sent Karine tumbling. Paras extended his hand to her, "careful, the first launch always does that to you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Karine replied as she dusted off her legs.

Paras looked her up and down and shook his head. He indicated for her to come closer and quietly said, "you'll be noticed a mile away wearing stuff like that."

Karine looked down at her outfit and blushed. She wasn't wearing much more than a tank top and a pair of shorts. "Do you have anything I can wear?"

Paras nodded, "in the crew quarters, there's a large wardrobe. I'll have Andrew escort you down and you can pick what you want out of there. Modify it however you want to. Anything not on someone's back is fair game."

"Thanks Paras," Karine shouted as she followed Andrew below deck, "I owe you one!"

Paras smiled and looked off the bow of the ship unaware of the dark shadow in the woods observing them as they left.


	4. Chapter 3: Skirmish

Chapter 3: Skirmish

The scorching sun was a constant in the Fire Sands, but in order to reach the Providence, he knew he had to go forth through it. Rolph's information was leading Antony right into bandit country. He didn't care if the whole desert came for him, they would not stand between him and his love. He knew that there was a Y'vath town a half a day's journey from this place where he could catch a ride on a sand sailor to the coast and from there a ship to the Continent of Dreams. He just had to push through and move forward.

The wind buffeted him, prompting him to pull his scarf up over his face for protection. He looked toward the horizon and saw a small wound on the never ending golden sands. That had to be Ryphuja, the Y'vath monastic city in the desert, jewel of the largely nomadic Y'vath of this region. Antony smiled knowing that he would soon be heading quickly to the sea.

The city itself wasn't much to look at. It was a series of low lying buildings built out of stone and clay, but the oasis that gave it life was truly a sight to behold. A series of cool springs furnished the city with water as well as some surrounding farms. Each of them crystal clear; a beacon to any one in the desert that shelter was to be found in this place. This city was also famous for one other thing: its chocobos.

It was rumored that in this region of Skaebne, the greatest chocobos were born and bread. It was also rumored that if anyone angered the breeder at Wild Chocobo Farm, there would be hell to pay. If Antony needed a Chocobo, he knew he would have to mind his manners. His eyes focused on the vermilion streak in the desert and wondered if it would be better to get a Chocobo.

He was jarred suddenly from his musings by a pillar of darkness scraping the sky. Antony paused realizing that the city was aflame. He raced forward , closing the gap between himself and Ryphuja as rapidly as his legs would allow. When he got closer, the sounds of combat rang in his ears. He knew he shouldn't get involved, that he should continue his search, but if he didn't he could no longer call himself a man. Wyrd was immediately in his hand. He would fight for these people.

In the city chaos reigned as little Y'vath raced away from their attackers. "What's going on here? Who is attacking you?" Antony asked.

One of the runners stopped, "it's not us sir. Well, that is to say that we were not the original target. It's the Monastery sir. They've come for the Vashran in the monastery and the mages fought back."

"Why are they attacking you then?"

"King's orders they said. Anyone who aids the mages is to be severely punished. We only took some of the magi children in to protect them from the villains who invaded home, but it seems that it were some of the children that they came for."

"Where are they now?"

The Y'vath pointed back toward the city center. Antony's eyes narrowed and his grip on Wyrd became tighter. He would not stand for such injustice. Not now, nor ever. "Go," he ordered, "find a place to hide and stay there until it is safe to return. Antony Jones is on the job now."

Antony hoisted Wyrd high and raced into the city center, shouting as he ran. The first combatants kept to defend their comrades, but they were but cannon fodder before his blade. Quickly they were struck down as he moved forward. Most of them were piled onto sand sailors by now, all of them ready to depart. Antony kept onto the nearest sailor and began his work.

The first man met with a savage blow, merciless and cold that ended his existence. Blood had only begun to pool on the deck of the sailor as the other men awoke to the presence of the warrior before them. One raider lashed out at Antony, in a desperate attempt to cease his attack, but with a swift slash, the man's shoulders were separated. Many other raiders joined the fray, but Antony cut through them like paper. None could stand before him.

"Enough!" Cried out the commander of the raiders, "bring out the ochu. It can handle this."

The men backed away from Antony, their faces full of relief. A few of them laughed at the man who had so terrified them just minutes before. A voice screamed out his name, not Karine's but a voice familiar just the same. It was Suzanne, Karine's best friend. It had to be. Antony surged forward in pursuit as the bandits loaded onto sand sailors and waved back at him as they fled into the desert.

A deafening roar pierced the chaos bringing all sound to a stop. Antony turned, knowing to expect the worst. His eyes focused upon a hulking beast lumbering its way out of the shadows. A second roar pierced the silence. The creature was a beast of plants and vines, tangled and matted into a jungle of horrors. Wyrd grew leaden in the hand of the defender as fear threatened to close his throat.

Breathing deeply he held the blade in defiance. His journey would not end here, could not end here. He had a mission to complete. Karine was still out there. Looking up at the horror before him, Antony adjusted his stance and prepared to fight. The monster lashed out with a vine-like tentacle, trying to wipe Antony's legs out from under him.

Antony leapt over the flailing tentacle and tumbled beneath a second strike. Wyrd flew with a flash and the offending tentacle was severed. The Ochu roared in pain and charged at Antony, sending a tidal wave of water and earth as a herald before it. Antony gripped Wyrd tighter and raised it above him. Then, with a mighty sweep, brought the Greatsword down with a force that split the wave. Spinning to avoid a second strike, Antony lashed out with Wyrd to back the beast off. A roar of agony shook the little village as three of the creature's tentacles crashed into the dust.

With rage the creature surged forward, intent on murder. Antony held his ground, a strange calm taking him as he raised Wyrd to a ready position. The Ochu charged onward sending what few structures were left in its path careening through the air, yet still Antony calmly stood. His eyes were narrow as he watched the beast's charge, making note of its every move. His opening came, there, on the most injured side of the beast, a gap in the creature's natural armor revealed itself. Not waiting for the beast to bare down upon him, Antony kept into the air and slashed down at the gap in the creature's armor.

The Ochu screeched out it's death knell as it collapsed, fatally wounded. Antony landed behind the fresh corpse and sheathed Wyrd on his back. He looked up, dusting himself off and then cursed. He had taken too much time with the Ochu. The bandits were long gone and Suzanne with them.

He sighed. His hunt for Karine, yet again, would have to wait. Karine would never forgive him if he left Suzanne to die, and he would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to all of those innocents that the bandits had taken. Stealing himself for a difficult task, he pulled aside one of the Y'vath, "which way to the Chocobo farm?"


End file.
